transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Science City Showdown
'''West Siberia ''The icy blasts of wind in this frozen tundra chill you to the very core. The severe cold reminds you of what a constant punishment this must have been for the humans who were exiled in a penal colony here in the past. The terrain is steep and difficult to traverse. The icy wind squalls make the travelling even more difficult...not to mention the low visibility due to the snow. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet cruises along at high altitude, just below the clouds. Penumbra had piloted the Defender II in response to distress calls. He drove the rest of the way here in his Bugatti Veyron mode and quickly transformed back to robot mode, running into the thick of things when the terrain became unruly. Snapdragon says, "Autobots? Where? I'm going to rip thier arms off and use them to pick my teeth!" Galvatron approaches from the east, appearing over the horizon at the head of a purple streak; he's using his cannon as a rocket like he does in space, to increase his thrust. Onslaught does not take the land route this time, as he would not be able to keep up with Galvatron's aerial pace, so he flies through the air near to the Decepticon Emperor. Compile beeping is heard, than a solid tone, "I see Autobots." he states. "Two of them. Springer and that reject Tape, Raindance." Snapdragon says, "Only two? Humph. They'll have to do." Marissa Faireborn leans back against her Warthog, tugging her jacket closer with one hand around her while gripping a thermos of hot tea with the other. The Colonel's hover tank is out in the middle of a vast snowy landscape. Seeming out of place, a green tow truck is parked nearby. A pair of tire tracks, as well as disturbance caused by hover jets, mark the trail that Faireborn and Hoist have used to get out here. It's a standard patrol to set up early warning sensor beacons, and Marissa Faireborn and her Autobot companion are on a brief break. Despite using her Warthog as a shield against the wind, the wind cuts through her parka like it wasn't there. Sipping from the thermos, the cell-phone on Marissa's belt beeps softly, and she raises it to her ear with a gloved hand. "Faireborn here," she says. There's a pause as someone speaks on the other line. "Roger that, Bailey," she says, taking another sip as she waits for the reply. When she gets it, the Colonel frowns, "I need better details than that." Briefly covering the lower part of the cell phone, she calls out to the Autobot , "Sounds like trouble is on its way, Hoist." Tilting her head to hold the cell phone between her cheek and shoulder, Marissa climbs up back into her Warthog, safely stowing the thermos away. Hoist flips into his Hilux tow-truck mode. It's tow time! Even as the tank suit forms up around Marissa, she relates further details to Hoist, "Galvatron and Onslaught, apparently." Clipping her cell phone into a space on the Warthog's dash, the communications between her and Bailey switches over to the Warthog's radio system. "Understood. Contact any other patrols in the area and let them know." Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet unlocks it's wings and sweeps them out into 'combat' mode. A moment later, it's wing plane, also an EDC Talon, does the same. Then both jets rolls and dive for the ground, pulling up when they're just a few dozen feet above the earth. They fly in formation on an intercept course towards the approaching Decpticons. Hoist appears to rev his engine, which is in reality a makeshift heat generating device which is keeping the climate from ruining Hoist's usual jolly, family-doctor type demenor. "Sounds like a receipe for trouble, Ms. Faireborn. What the deuce do you think they'd want in this part of the world?" Galvatron twists at the waist to sweep around in a wide curve towards Science City Akademgorodok, the scientific and cultural center of Siberia (which isn't saying much). "Onslaught, the city below is perfectly situated for scientific research. I hope you appreciate my having chosen you to take part in this mission directly and personally. We must take the Science City without significantly damaging it and its subterranean power facilities. The Autobots and their flesh allies must not stop us." Galvatron flares into a hover, raking his cannon across a swath of birch forest to level it into barren mud and ash. "I detect Autobots approaching from the southeast. Assume your defensive base form and provide fire support to intercept their approach. I will meet them and bring the battle to them personally!" Galvatron cuts his thrust and drops into the open space he has made, striding towards the approaching Autobots as he sweeps his beam ahead of himself to level a path through the endless taiga. Onslaught nods as he turns his head to look at his leader before looking down toward the city in the distance. "I understand and appreciate the points of this mission perfectly, Lord Galvatron. To lay this city to waste would be a pointless endeavor: as it stands there are facilities therein that could be of great use to us: destroyed it is of no use to anyone." Onslaught stops talking as Galvatron comes to a halt, the Combaticon leader also ceasing his forward motion, as he turns his own sensors in the direction that Galvatron indicates. Onslaught nods, dipping down toward the ground, before touching down and giving Galvatron a salute. "I will not let them pass." Onslaught transforms into his vehicle mode but, not content with stopping there, smoothly alters his second mode to become his own artillery park. "Well," Marissa says over the joint EDC/Autobot radio frequency, replying to Hoist, "Siberia as a whole has oil and metal resources that's still unexploited. But really this could easily just be a landgrab as a whole given the sheer scale of their operation." Even as she chats, the Warthog is powering up. Its main laser and missile turret swivels on the top of the hull, automatically seeking targets. "The Cons might be sick of having to fly from Oceania to hit Europe. Either way, they need to be dealt with. Come on, EDC tracking has their likely destination as being Akademgorodok." The Warthog moves over the snow effortlessly. Hoist says, "Fascinating. There are still places left on this planet left untouched by man and Decepticon alike. Well, then, race you to Akademgorodok!" The Russian Army is stretched far already in trying to defend against the sudden Decepticon attack all across the nation, and can't possibly reach Akademgorodok in time! Galvatron is effortlessly sweeping aside the police and national guard defenders with his bare hands; for the most part he's simply ignoring the small arms and flipping the APCs over like turtles. Onslaught has, in the meantime, transformed into his Battlestation mode and is training his barrels on the Russian Army's own artillery in the distance as they attempt to target and fire at Galvatron. Onslaught targets each before, with a precision that Blast Off would have pretended not to notice, blasting apart the gathered artillery sometimes piece by piece and other times several at once. He keeps his radar systems tuned for Autobot and EDC units. Compile says, "I need to retreat." Snapdragon says, "Coward!" A flight of Russian fighter jets sweep into view over the horizon, radars tracking the towering Galvatron and the bristling Onslaught. A swarm of missiles and a thrumming energy beam put paid to them in record time, forcing a swift retreat. From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey radios his wingman. "Talon two...take a high altitude covering position. I'm gonna execute a low scouting pass over that thing, try to figure out what it's AA capabilities are." His wingman obligingly pulls ahead and then ascends back to the clouds. James himself sends his Talon straight at Onslaught, changing direction every few seconds, swerving and twisting in mid-air to throw off any possible radar locks. Compile says, "Those who fight and run away, live to fight another day Snappy." Snapdragon says, "STOP CALLING ME SNAPPY" You receive a radio message from Onslaught: Sir, I am detecting an EDC Aircraft in the vicinity. I am going to engage. You send a radio message to Onslaught: Leave none alive! "First one there gets first dibs to blast Onslaught," Marissa mutters. The hover systems doesn't seem to have any trouble with the snow, and Marissa plows through any larger snow drifts. The trip from the middle of no-where to Akademgorodok is a long one, and Marissa has to listen to the reports of the Russian army being beaten back by Onslaught and Galvatron. It makes the trip that much more frustrating, and Hoist will soon find that Faireborn is no longer in the mood for happy chitchat. Onslaught raises his barrels as he detects Bailey's approach, his turret turning from left to right and up and down as well, as he attempts to get a lock on the widely maneuvering aircraft. He continues his tracking until he sees what he believes to be a firm lock and blazes away at Bailey's fighter. Onslaught strikes Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet with Disruptor. Hoist is busy driving through snowbanks and patchs of ice that he thought only existed in the outer rim of this solar system, so Marissa and Hoist continue on the way to danger in silence. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet gets scorched by the energy despite all of the pilot's attempts at fancy evasion. The Exo-Jet's armor is blackened wherever the destructive energy touched, although with the already dark color scheme it's hard to tell the extent of the damage. Already at low altitude, the Exo slows down and triggers a transformation. Now in it's simulated robot mode, it runs along at Onslaught, one arm raised to fire the autocannon set there. Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. Exo-Jet Apollo Class strikes Onslaught with ballistic. Galvatron tracks the incoming EDC fighter with his baleful red eyes, but Onslaught seems to have it in hand. He grabs ahold of the edge of a dismal-looking reinforced concrete apartment building and pulls himself up onto its roof in a quick flip to get a better view towards the Autobots detected. The setting sun silhouettes him against the red sky as he considers the approaching tank and tow truck. "This is all they could send? A few wings of fighters and this tiny ground force? They must be holding their strength in reserve for the population centers of the west." He raises his right arm, steadies it over his left forearm, and tests the range with a weak shot at the leader. You strike Exo-Armor Warthog Tank with Ultraviolet Laser. As he is in his Battlestation mode Onslaught is not able to dodge the bullets that Bailey fires at him but, luckily, they do little damage. As the rounds ping against his armored body he turns his turret toward the now transformed Bailey before opening up with a burst of greater intensity. Onslaught strikes Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot with Ballistic. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot is pelted with the new attack, practically knocked off of it's feet. It raises the shield-like plate on it's arm, trying to ward off further damage, then lowers the shield so that the Exo's head unit can poke over the top. The stubby laser turrets on the side open fire! Exo-Jet Apollo Class strikes Onslaught with laser. The joke is actually on Galvatron, as he's completely wrong. They /aren't/ holding their strength in reserve for the population centres of the west. This is really all the good guys could muster at this point! It is indeed a dire situation for the people of Russia. As the city comes into view, the amount of snow has dropped off. Furthermore, there's now roads proper to drive on, eliminating the need to drive on ice. Glancing at one of the monitors on the dash, Marissa sees a wire frame image of Galvatron. The computer outlines several important locations on the Decepticon Commander, including his head, cannon, and boot thrusters. The road around her shatters as Galvatron takes aim and fires in her general direction. Asphalt flies upwards, hitting the Warthog, but Marissa drives through it. "This is not going to be fun," she mutters to herself. Flicking several switches, she receives a target lock with the long ranged mini-missiles. Without hesitation, she lets them fly, and two dozen foot-long missiles fly from the main turret's side missile launchers towards the Decepticon Leader. Exo-Armor Warthog used disruptor. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Exo-Armor Warthog Tank's Quad Mini Missiles attack. The still stationary Onslaught is struck by laser fire, the stream of high powered energy burning it's way across either side of his cab, and causing the armor there to scorch and blacken from the attack. Onslaught seems not to be all that injured despite the cosmetic damage as, from his turret, there is a menanching ka-chunk sound before he readjusts his aim and fires a brace of missiles in Bailey's direction. Onslaught strikes Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot with Rocket. Exo-Jet Apollo Class 's shield is of course no defense at all against the barrage of rockets, all of which curl around or over the defensive tool to strike at the main body of the Exo-Armor behind. Inside, James is rattled violently in the cockpit. To buy himself some time, he triggers one of the Apollo's pre-programmed attack maneuvers - flying kick! Exo-Jet Apollo Class strikes Onslaught with Kick. Hoist screeches to a halt (slides, really) and transforms, the density sensor above his head already taking in battlefield data and a casuality report. He doesn't really need it to see that the humans are in dire need of some assistance, and curses himself for not getting here sooner in a shuttle. He takes a knee and transforms one of his hands into an ion blaster, just as the jury-rigged heat device under his chestplate sparks out - figures. He lets Marissa take first blood, and looks for an opening to divert attention from the humans to himself, if need be. ((No attack)) By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. Onslaught transforms as Bailey closes in, the sequence completing itself quickly, but just in time for the armored foot of Bailey's bot to connect with his shin. Onslaught glances down at the dent left there before he pulls back his right leg and kicks it sharply toward Bailey. "A valiant attempt, human, but pointless!" Onslaught strikes Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot with Big Bop. Hoist transforms into his robot mode. Good show! Galvatron glances at each of the missiles in turn, a barely-visible shimmer showing his eyeline to the missiles; they soften and flash into fireballs where his thermal eye rays touch them. Not even a single missile reaches him, each one falling into the forest as burning fragments. "Hmph," remarks Galvatron, seeing Hoist hurrying to the aid of the Akademgorodok police force, many of whom were incidentally injured as Galvatron flipped their vehicles or broke them in half. But as long as Hoist doesn't seem to be righting the overturned APCs or otherwise causing direct trouble for Galvatron, he's willing to leave him until later. Instead he turns his burning gaze on the Warthog. You strike Exo-Armor Warthog Tank with Optic Heat Ray. Galvatron steps off the roof of the apartment building and hits the ground walking, casually snapping a streetlight out of the ground as he advances down the broad, empty streets of the Science City towards the desolate highway and the Warthog beyond. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot really is sent flying this time...but rather than try to recover immediately, it goes with the blow, even activating thrusters on it's back and legs to extend it's little trip into the sky. Then it triggers another transformation, engines coming online to set it hovering in place. Two small vulcan cannons spool up and unleash a torrent of bullets at Onslaught. Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-jet. Exo-Jet Apollo Class strikes Onslaught with Gauss. Exo-Armor Warthog Tank is already in the process of transforming the Warthog into its robotic combat suit as Galvatron fries every missile with his laz0r eyes. Marissa is now in a more humanoid form, and appears to be wearing very bulky combat gear. Kneeling briefly in the middle of the centred road to gather her strength, the Colonel shoots a glance at Hoist, "Any day now," she snaps. Back to Galvatron. Another barrage of laz0r eyes comes for her, and Marissa tries to roll out of the way, but without much success. The Warthog's armour barely holding, Marissa returns fire with the laser cannon on her left arm. It is significantly smaller and less badass than Galvatron's own arm cannon. Exo-Armor Warthog unfolds each pod under itself forming arms and legs, the nose folds down revealing a head which flashes its lone optic. Onslaught attempts to leap back from the hail of bullets, but is not fast enough, as the rounds from the Vulcan cannons punch minute holes in all across his armor. Fortunately oinly some minor secondary systems are taken offline by this assault so, as Onslaught glances up toward the hovering Exo-Jet, he transforms into his second mode to return the favor. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Exo-Armor Warthog used laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Exo-Armor Warthog Robot strikes you with Arm Mounted Laser Cannon for 4 points of damage. Onslaught strikes Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet with Plasma. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet is still hovering - nearly stationary, and almost a sitting duck for the attack. Inside, alarms begin going off as one after another, vital systems go offline, leaving the Exo-Jet running on emergency power. "Warning, weapons sytems offline. Navigation systems offline. Sensor systems offline..." The computer runs down the list in an incongrously cheerful female voice. "-Thank- you," James shouts, then slams his throttle forward, firing the jets at maximum burn. Luckily, his basic propulsion systems are still online, although it's not going to be a fun flight back to base for repairs. "A doctor's progative, Colonel!" Hoist snaps back, the jolly tone now replaced with one that was all business. There's little he can do for any wounded now with the amount of firepower being tossed around, so the next order of business: "Need to drive them off somehow. Or distract them." He looks up at Galvatron, who surely must know Hoist was there. No point in hiding or playing it sneaky, then. He runs out away from the fringe of the human forces and takes fire at Galavatron with his ion blaster. Hoist used Laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Hoist's a taste of ions the hard way attack. Exo-Jet Apollo Class retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. The laser beams from both the Autobot and the human exo-soldier scatter harmlessly off of Galvatron's chest and thigh as he raises his own arm cannon in reply. His derisive sneer is menacingly lit from below by the violet flare of his cannon as he pulses the beam, raking it across them. "You FOOLS! Your power is nothing compared to mine! You may as well try to smother the sun under a blanket!" Galvatron unleashes his Fusion Cannon (low output) attack on Hoist and Exo-Armor Warthog , striking Hoist and Exo-Armor Warthog . Onslaught raises his turret quickly as he sees James's Exo-Jet hitting all the afterburners but is unable to get off a shot before he vanishes into the distance. Onslaught, therefore, turns turret around to point it in Hoist's direction before attempting to rake the Autobot with a smattering of disruptor fire. Onslaught strikes Hoist with Disruptor. Somehow I think he's right, Marissa thinks to herself as the laser blast fails to inflict anything in the way of damage on the Decepticon Commander. "We're already down a man, Hoist, and we're outgunned against Onslaught and Galvatron. We'd best prepare to fall back," she calls out to her ally. The Colonel is already turning when Galvatron sends more blasts their way. Marissa ducks the first, and the second slashes just to her left, but the third nails her in the back, knocking her forward. Rather than landing on her front, however, Marissa lands back on the Warthog's hover systems, having shifted back into tank mode. She's in full retreat. Exo-Armor Warthog folds each pod under itself and unfolds to lay down forming its hovertank mode. Exo-Armor Warthog begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Galvatron, Onslaught, Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet. Hoist curses his luck, not even knowing why he was out here anyway. His sensor picks up Marissa's retreat, not blaming her; it's not a good day to die, despite his protest over the Autobot frequency. He dives for cover behind an APC and then realized that in this climate, he really can't realistically escape from Galvatron, anyway. Not on foot, not on wheels. ((No attack, under cover)) Galvatron turns to advance on Hoist with the streetlight he's been carrying, slapping it into his palm with a sardonic grin. The mud sucks at his feet as he closes in, raising the long metal pole over his head. "Ahh, Hoist. Mired, eh? General Mud claims another victim." You strike Hoist with Streetlight Beating. By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. Onslaught transforms as Hoist conceals himself, striding toward the hiding Autobot, as he withdraws his own pistol and levels it at Hoist. He doesn't fire immediately, however ,as he sees that Galvatron is already set on battering the other with a streetlight. (No attack) Autobot Hovercraft arrives from the East Siberia to the east. Autobot Hovercraft has arrived. Hoist's head snaps to the side as he takes streetlight to the jaw. He stands up, and tilts his head. "Ah, Galvatron. We meet again, old fellow. And you even brought one of your trained pets." He cocks a thumb behind him at Onslaught, who was picked up on Hoist's density sensor. "I say, I know you tend to go on about how foolish Autobots sense of sacrifice can be, but really, two against one?" Exo-Jet Apollo Class takes flight to the Skies above Russia. Exo-Jet Apollo Class has left. Onslaught keeps his weapon trained on Hoist, giving a shake of his head, as he gestures first to Galvatron and then himself. "You are facing Lord Galvatron, Autobot. If I was going to attack you I can assure you that I would have done so by now." Galvatron tilts his head. "Very well. A noble sacrifice, but a pointless one." He tosses the bent streetlight to the ground and cracks his neck with a metallic clicking. "Onslaught, stand back and cover me in case of treachery." His hands close into fists and he assumes a fighting stance. "Your wish is granted, Autobot. Come at me, then." Autobot Hovercraft streaks into the area, going so fast it's practically a blur®. Inside, Springer has the hovercraft cranked up to it's maximum speed, tearing over the Siberian countryside as he blasts straight towards Hoist. Two small turrets on the underside lower into view, each loaded with a suction-cup tipped grappling device. Sirens and smoke rise in a pall from the streets behind Galvatron, fire engines hurrying to put out burning police cars and guard vehicles. Hoist smiles behind his faceplate, as he picks up the Defender II on his limited sensor range. He bows to Galvatron, not mockingly. "You do me a great honor, Galvatron. But please, allow me a question as well. It's a simple one, but it doesn't matter to me if you answer it or not. I've come to expect little from Decepticons as it is." Onslaught nods towards Galvatron in answer before he turns to look around as he to detects something rapidly approaching. He turns, his optics scanning the horizon, before he spots the rapidly approaching hovercraft. He extends his arm and begins to fire snapshots at it with his weapon. (Non-coded attack) Galvatron lowers his fists for a moment. "Very well. But choose your words wisely as they may prove your last." Galvatron doesn't seem to have noticed the hovercraft yet; he has people for that. From Autobot Hovercraft , Springer grimaces as he hears the attacks pinging off of the Defender II's hull. He barks out, "Slag it!! Onslaught, we just had this thing waxed!" Then he reaches over with one hand for weapons control station next to his own pilot's chair. Now he's got one hand on the hovercraft's steering, the other on the weapons. Hoist puts his palms up in gesture, his ion blaster already put away in place of his hand. "It's more of a curiousity, really. I am a mechanic at heart, and I always like to do better at it, so my question is, can you fly faster than a Mark 20 class 5 cybertronian shuttlecraft?" Autobot Hovercraft misses Hoist with its grasp attack. From Autobot Hovercraft , Springer dohs! Autobot Hovercraft races right by Hoist, grapples firing to snatch him out from the very jaws of death - or in this case, the Decepticon leader's wrath! Only both grapples miss!! The hovercraft spins suddenly, screeching in kind of a mid-air skid, then stops in place. The ramp lowers, and Springer's face appears. "Um...Hoist? GET IN HERE!!" Onslaught continues firing at the shuttle but, as it comes to a halt, he lowers his weapon to change it's power setting to a higher level before raising it again and aiming at the cockpit. "You won't escape!" Hoist begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Hovercraft , Galvatron, Onslaught. Galvatron's face twists into a mask of rage as Hoist tries to decieve him! Taking advantage of his rare touch of honorable hand-to-hand combat! Making a mockery of him! "Perhaps a better question," he asks, transforming... Galvatron transforms into his artillery mode, to bring his heavy weapons to bear. Hoist has left. Hoist enters the Autobot Hovercraft . "Is whether you can climb into that shuttle while in pieces!" You strike Autobot Hovercraft with Fusion Cannon (high output). From Autobot Hovercraft , Hoist darts aboard the hovercraft. "By Primus HIT THE THROTTLE, SPRINGER" Onslaught strikes Autobot Hovercraft with Burning Beam. Fusion Artillery winds up his cannon to the second-highest setting and fires after Hoist just as he retreats, striking the backstop instead (the hovercraft) in much the same way a sledgehammer might hit a toaster. From Autobot Hovercraft , Springer stumbles a little as roughly twelve tons of the armor on the Hovercraft's left side is suddenly vaporized. Then one measly ton goes from the cockpit area. ;) Springer hops back into the pilot's seat and hits the engines. "Yeah, yeah..." he mutters. "NOW you're ready to go." Autobot Hovercraft retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Fusion Artillery rotates after the smoking, half-wrecked hovercraft on his little treads, but by the time he puts his gun on target the hovercraft has limped off between the trees as fast as it can and is out of sight! Galvatron rises into his mighty robot mode. From Autobot Hovercraft , Hoist is thrown to the floor and scorched as the outer door closes a fraction of a second too slow. Horribly, his only thought is is how much a pain in the ass it is going to be to repair all this. Galvatron clenches his fist. "Such bare-faced duplicity, Onslaught! Against me, even! I am disgusted to my very core!" Galvatron is fine with outrageous lies as long as someone else is the butt of them. Onslaught puts away his weapon as the shuttle beetles rapidly away into the distance, shaking his head, as he crosses his arms across his chest. "Such undiscplined desperation: I am disappointed. I thought the Autobots would have come to grasp some understanding of the military art."